Inspector 13
Inspector 13 is the forty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the twelfth episode in the third season. Plot A Techadon master visits Kevin's garage, looking for an Omnitrix signal. Kevin attacks, ending up unconscious. Gwen later finds him clad in sports clothes as they promised Julie they'd help her practice tennis, Kevin points out the need to hunt down the weapons master as he is a bigger threat than every Techadon they've ever faced combined. Meanwhile, Ben and Julie are playing tennis, Ben isn't doing well, but then he transforms into Echo Echo to play better against Julie. Inspector 13 arrives on scene, he wants to study the Ultimatrix so he captures Ben. He takes Ben on his ship, telling him that he was sent to investigate a series of Techadon unit failures and wishes to reverse engineer the Ultimatrix to revolutionize Inspector 13's industry, so he tries to cut off the Ultimatrix, but Ben tells him that a security measure in the Ultimatrix will cause it to self destruct if he cuts it off, so Inspector 13 hacks the Ultimatrix instead, easily breaching the security measures and unlocks the Master Control. Gwen and Kevin teleport aboard. Gwen destroys the security machines that Inspector 13 sends at them, for they have no defense against Anodite powers, but they are adapting to her. Ben tries transforming, but it backfires, causing Gwen and Kevin to transform into Diamondhead and Jetray respectively. They are released off of the ship, falling down to Earth. Gwen (as Diamondhead) encases herself and Jetray in a mana crystal by accident, allowing them to land safely. Inspector 13's ship is damaged in the battle, so he flies to the Techadon Factory in downtown Bellwood to use its technology and materials for repairs. Ben is able to escape into the factory, and the Weapon Master pursues him. Ben uses some Techadon hands from the incomplete Techadons to try and defeat Inspector 13. In the battle, Gwen and Kevin called Ben and told him that they want to be turned back into normal, so Ben changed them. Gwen, Kevin and Julie drive to the Techadon Factory, Gwen and Kevin are transformed into Clockwork and Wildmutt. Wildmutt is barely able to avoid traffic as he crashes just outside the Techadon Factory, which can't be moved. Clockwork remarks that the military has been trying to get into the factory for weeks, with no results. Ben tries to use the Ultimatrix as the Inspector 13 captures him. Clockwork is transformed into Humungousaur and Wildmutt into Way Big. Just before they both try to break in the factory, Ben presses the Ultimatrix, causing Humungousaur to turn into Murk Upchuck and Way Big into Nanomech. Murk Upchuck is disgusted by her powers with Nanomech trying to make her eat through the factory wall. She tries to, but the factory repairs itself and is impervious to Murk Upchuck's energy balls. Nanomech flies through the hole Murk Upchuck created before it regenerates after her attack. He attacks Inspector 13 as Murk Upchuck arrives and eats the bonds holding Ben. She and Nanomech are transformed into Rath and AmpFibian and start destroying the Techadons, as Ben uses voice command mode to make the Ultimatrix recognize him, turning Rath and AmpFibian back to normal. Ben turns into Four Arms, and punches Inspector 13, defeating him. Ben, Gwen and Kevin force the ship to take off, and Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie return to downtown Bellwood. Gwen tells Ben that since Kevin and she got Ben's powers, Ben might have gotten Gwen and Kevin's powers during that time. Ben feels so frustrated that he fought the Techadon master with his human skills instead of seeing if he had Anodite and Osmosian powers while he had the chance. Major Events *The Master Control is unlocked on the Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix Alien Debut *Clockwork (used by Gwen) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto Villains *Inspector 13 (first appearance) *Techadon Robots Aliens Used By Ben *Echo Echo *Terraspin *Four Arms (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Rath) By Gwen *Diamondhead *Clockwork (first appearance by Gwen) *Humungousaur *Murk Upchuck *Rath By Kevin *Jetray *Wildmutt *Way Big *Nanomech *AmpFibian Quotes Naming and Translations Errors Techadon master without Kevin's car.png|Techadon master is alone Techadon master with Kevin's car.png|Techadon master and Kevin's car Gwen wristband.png|Gwen's sweatband Error wristband.png|The sweatband is missing Echo Echo rackets.png|Echo Echo's rackets disappear Ship door before error.png|Julie banging on door Ship door after error.png|Ship door disappears Ultimatrix not seen.png|The Ultimatrix is inside the shackle Ultimatrix is seen.png|The Ultimatrix outside the shackle Gwen and Kevin 025.png|Kevin's armor Metal Kevin 007.png|Kevin's armor is a different color Ben jumping.png|Ben ducks out of the way Ben high up.png|Ben is high up Rath with fingers.png|Rath with four fingers Rath without fingers.png|Rath without fingers Gwen as Diamondhead 003.png|No back diamond *After Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 opened the garage door, Kevin's car appears next to him. *When Gwen appears in Kevin's garage she has a sweat band on her left wrist then when Kevin tells her to power up while holding her right wrist and left arm the sweat band is gone *After Techadon Weapon Master Number 13's ship arrived, Echo Echos' rackets were gone. *When it first showed the tennis scene the Ultimatrix's black communicator screen disappeared it then came back after he attempted to hit the tennis ball. *In one scene, when Julie was punching Techadon Weapon Master Number 13, the door was gone. *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 says "No one has seen us (weapon masters) and lived". He said this although he knew Kevin and Julie had tried fighting him and survived. *When Ben is strapped to the 'torture table', the position of the shackle on left hand keeps changing (for a while, the Ultimatrix is partially inside the shackle, then it comes out and goes back in). *When the Ultimatrix is in the shackle, the core is not in the outer ring of the Ultimatrix *Several times, Kevin's armor changes color. *When Ben jumps out of the way of one of Inspector 13's rays, he jumps onto the ground behind a pillar. However, a second later, he is seen quite a height above the ground. *When Rath tears off head of Techadon Robot, there are four fingers on Rath's head. *When Gwen as Diamondhead is falling there is no back diamond. *Before Techadon Weapon Master Number 13's ship lands, there are 3 Echo Echoes on the opposite side of Julie's in the Tennis Court. There is also a net that separates both sides. After the ship lands, the net disappears, and not only does an Echo Echo disappear, but Julie is also on their side. In the next shot immediately, the second Echo Echo disappears. Trivia *According to Geoffrey Thorne: **Inspector 13's plasma cage and Gwen's powers scrambled the Ultimatrix into thinking Kevin and Gwen were both Ben, and so the device transformed them both. **Clockwork debuted in an "offscreen adventure" before this episode.http://dwaynemcduffie.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=3108&start=250#p139716 *The aliens Gwen transformed into don't have a female appearance like in Gwen 10. *It is revealed that Echo Echo can also duplicate the things he is holding. **According to Derrick J. Wyatt, this was a glitch power. *Inspector #13 referred to the aliens by the names of their home planets (e.g.: Geochelone Aerio as "Aldabran" and Human as "Terran"). *In the Arabic Version of this episode, after Ben causes the Ultimatrix to recognize him and the Ultimatrix reverts Gwen and Kevin, Kevin remarks "I miss flight" in Arabic. *Inspector 13's plan is similar to Vilgax's in Secrets. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic